


Magica On Your Side: ARRIVAL

by 5TAR_SHOWER



Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Character(s), Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Magical Bond, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Multi, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5TAR_SHOWER/pseuds/5TAR_SHOWER
Summary: Hope Ashanti Jackson is a college student in her sophomore year, preparing for something she'd been ready to take on since she was young:And that's becoming a magical girl.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Magica On Your Side: ARRIVAL

**Author's Note:**

> I keep saying something about putting this here and I am finally doing it.
> 
> I hope y'all like it~

~×~

"What exactly is my hair even doing?"

_"I can't really answer that, Hope.. I can't exactly see you."_

The young woman stopped and glared at her phone set up on her dresser, hearing the male on the other end chuckle at his own comment. She only shook her head, finding it hard to keep a straight face.

"Very funny, Adonis."

_"You set yourself up for that one."_

"Yeah, yeah…"

Hope pulled her curly hair back with both hands and looked at herself in the mirror. "Hm.. That works, actually.

 _"You figured out what you're doing?"_ Adonis asked, followed by a small hum in response.

"Uhhh… red or green?" Hope asked.

 _"Green..? I guess??"_ The male answered with clear uncertainty, making the curly haired girl giggle.

_"What's funny?"_

"You sounded so unsure of yourself."

_"Well, of course I'm unsure, I don't know the context of the decision!"_

"You just helped me choose a hair accessory, is all," She grinned, looking herself over once more. "And it's perfect!"

Hope grabbed her keychain from off the dresser and hooked it to the belt loop of her shorts, and picking a tricolored windbreaker from a chair in the corner by her dresser and tying it around her waist.

 _"Hey, hate to interrupt you but… You realize class starts at 10.. and it's currently 9:35."_ Adonis commented.

The young woman went silent, turning to look at the clock on the nightstand closest to her bed.

"Shit." 

Normally, this wouldn't have been a concern, but since her car hasn't exactly been in.. "working condition", she's been using her bike to get from place to place.

The bike ride from her house to the school was somewhere around 30 minutes. 

She would end up being late.

She readjusted her dark green tank top and hurriedly grabbed her bag, almost running out of her bedroom. Hope stumbled into the hallway, bumping into wall.

"My phone!"

Almost instantly, her phone shot from the dresser, knocking a few things over in the process. The device in the decorated, but sturdy, case slid into the floor and stopped at Hope's feet. 

_"Sounded like you almost forgot something."_

"You have no proof of that."

The two laughed, ending the call shortly after. The curly haired female ran down the stairs, swiftly rushing past her mother.

"Rushing on the first day back?"

"Me?? Rushing?? Noooo.. I'm not rushing!" Hope said, struggling to keep her balance as she tried to tie her shoes while standing. She hopped around on one foot before leaning against the wall that separated them and the rooms they were in.

"Do you want a ride, Hope?" Her mother asked from the kitchen, adjusting her tie with one hand as the other was outstretched and awaiting for the uniquely decorated mug to reach her before walking to meet the younger at the door.

"Nah, I'll be fine. But, thank ya, mama." Hope replied, regaining her balance. The older woman stood in the open doorway, looking at her daughter. "Oh, you look all dressed up today.. Important meeting?"

"Unfortunately. And you can see I straightened my hair for this." 

"Ahhh…" The younger woman responded, a slight pained expression on her face. "How long did it take you this time?"

"Hmmm.. Maybe an hour?" Her mother replied. "I kept stopping, my arms got tired." She sighed, giving Hope a quick once over. "You got everything you need, hun?"

"Yep! Do you?"

"You know I never forget my things." The older woman said with a smirk. Hope giggled at her mother's response, pulling her into a tight hug, being wary of the mug. "Go, so you won't be too late. And your father should be home by the time you get back, alright?"

"Got it." The curly haired female pulled her bookbag onto her shoulders and headed out the door, jumping down the small flight of stairs to get to her bike.

"Also! Hope," her mother called from the doorway.

"Yes?" Hope answered, looking at her bicycle before putting a small charm on the basket attached to the front.

"Look at me," her daughter turned around as she asked. "I meant to say that you look nice today, and you of course look nice every day, don't let anyone tell you any different. Also, keep what I told you earlier in mind, alright?"

"Gotcha, mama. And thank you!" Hope smiled wide, her mother smiling back. She pulled the bike away from the side of the house and out further onto the sidewalk before taking a seat, kicking up the stand and putting her feet up on the pedals. She looked back one more, waving to her mother before taking off down the street.

~ 🍭~

Adonis sat in the driver's seat of his small car, mindlessly scrolling through his phone. He glanced up briefly, looking at himself in the rear view mirror. Of course, nothing has changed in the past fifteen minutes, but it couldn't be helped; it became something of a habit. One that his parents considered to be the 'first step towards narcissism'. He sighed, still looking at his reflection.

"Nothing's wrong, Adonis.." the young man muttered to himself, sitting back in the seat. "Calm down.." he started bouncing his leg and went back to looking through his phone.

A few minutes later, Adonis starts gathering his things for his first class. He pulled down the trunk of his car, throwing his bookbag over onto his shoulder. He paused at the faint sound of a motorized bicycle of coming from behind him. The male turned around to see his curly haired friend turning into the parking lot, alarmingly fast. She put her foot down off one of the pedals and turned the handles slightly, bringing the bike to an abrupt stop in the parking spot next to him. 

"Nice, I made it!!" She exclaimed, pushing the kickstand down with her foot and detaching the charm from the basket. The young woman fixed her clothes and readjusted her bag on her back, glancing over her friend. "Nice shirt, Donnie. Pink looks good on you!" 

"Ah-" Adonis looked down and pressed out the small creases in his pink button up with his hand, a smile creeping on his face. "Thanks, Hope.." he looked back up, realizing that she had already started walking. 

"So, what class do you have first?" Hope asked the slightly taller male. "Uhh.. One of the Advanced Math classes, I believe?" He replied, pulling a tightly folded piece of paper from his back pocket. "Yeah, Advanced Math 02.." he added, biting at his lip. "Oh, you're continuing from last semester, right?" She asked, warrentning a slight hum of confirmation from the young man.

There was a sudden rush of students that almost appeared instantly, almost a multicolored blur along with mixed comments.

A girl dressed almost head to toe in black squeezing past the two on a skateboard, giving a bit of a delayed heads up beforehand.

Another, much taller, girl ran past wearing the school's volleyball uniform. She yelled something in a language unfamiliar to them, before apologizing in English.

Two more, both with some variation of blonde hair and wearing different shades of pink, practically pushed past Adonis and Hope without a second thought; one of them muttering something. Following behind them was another blonde, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, but she wore more of peach color. She excused herself, and apologized for the two ahead of her.

The last being taller than the girl on the volleyball team, holding on tightly to their mint colored bag. They accidentally bumped into Adonis, and we're quick to say sorry and added that they hadn't been paying attention, quickly scurrying off without giving the male the chance to say anything else.

"Wonder where they're in such a rush to.." the male wondered. Hope pulled out her phone, gasping loudly. "We're late!!!" She grabbed Adonis by the hand, taking off across the campus.

~ 🍭~

"Why do we always end up with so much work on the very first day?!" The young woman whined, putting her head down on the table.

"The professors are evil." The young man dressed in pink replied, taking a large bite from his sandwich. He sighed out of content. "Why is this so good.." 

Hope lifted her head and sighed, pouting like a child. She looked around the hall of students eating, her gaze falling on three somewhat familiar figures crowding around someone. 

"Hey.. Donnie."

"Huh?" Adonis answered, still eating his sandwich.

"Didn't they bump into us earlier??" She lightly gestured over towards the trio in pink. The male looked in the direction she pointed in, nodding quickly. "Yeah.."

One of the girls slammed her hand on the table, and it looked like she had been talking to whoever the other two were surrounding.

"Ew, this shit again? What are they, twelve??" 

Hope's attention was diverted to the voice that came from the left of her, followed by the dragging of a chair across the faux wooden floors. The owner of the voice walked in the direction of the blonde predators, her boots hitting the floor hard and her salad in hand.

"Wait.."

The young women dressed in black made her way over, making short gestures with her hands. She waved the long haired blonde off, watching as she and the shorter haired one walked off. 

They're the girls from this morning. The curly haired girl thought.

The last of three said something to the person sitting down, quickly turning to follow her friends. The young woman with teal and black hair turned to the individual, taking to them. She gestured to the table where she was stationed, but the person shook their head.

"Donnie?" Hope pulled on her friend's sleeve. "I know you saw that happen!" She exclaimed quietly, her dark brown eyes wide with excitement. "She definitely just shut down some bullies like they did in the shows we used to watch as kids!!"

Adonis gently moved Hope's hands from his shirt. "She did.. and like in the shows, she doesn't look like someone we should mess wit– she's coming back." He said. The girl dressed in green sat up, fixing her tank top and khaki shorts. "Geez, having thick thighs isn't all it's cracked up to be.." the energetic young woman stood up to tie her windbreaker again, watching as the mysterious female walked back to her table. The curly haired female bounced a little with the excitement she seemed to be having trouble containing, a small smile finding its way on her face. "Imma talk to her."

"You are– and she is.." the male said, resting his head on his hand. "It's a wonder sometimes.."

Hope walked over to the taller woman briskly. She stopped at the table, pulling on the sleeves of her windbreaker once more. The young woman dressed in black looked up from her salad that she had been poking at. She tilted her head to side slightly.

"Can I help you?" She questioned, stabbing the lettuce with her fork.

"Maybe, I dunno yet. What's your name?"

The hazel eyed female had a somewhat confused look on her face, but decided to go along with it.

"Jazmin..?"

Hope extended her hand to the taller, her small smile now wider.

"Hope Jackson! It's nice to meet you, I hope we can become friends!"

🍭~1~🍭


End file.
